L'autre fin d'Albus Dumbledore
by Artemis-Isil
Summary: C'est une terrible perte pour le monde sorcier : Albus Dumbledore est mort, tué par l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance. Harry, impuissant, a tout vu. Il a vu aussi, au pied de la tour, cette lumière blanche envelopper et emmener le directeur. Mais qu'était cette lumière ? Et que signifiait-elle ?


Ce texte a été réalisé à partir de mes souvenir, n'ayant pas le tome 6 sous la main. L'histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 7.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'idée me vient de Stargate

**Tout public.**

J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est l'unique moyen que j'ai trouvé de sauver Dumbledore. Si vous aussi, vous auriez voulu qu'il survive ou qu'il meurt d'une autre manière ... Cette histoire est pour vous ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à me les poser, si vous avez des questions !

* * *

L'autre fin d'Albus Dumledore

Harry Potter était allongé dans son lit, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. C'était presque l'aube et pourtant Harry n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé une courte nuit à regarder fixement la tenture de son lit à baldaquin, au-dessus de lui. Il savait que les autres garçons de son dortoir ne dormaient pas non plus : il n'entendait pas de respirations régulières mais il les entendait bouger.

Si personne ne dormait, c'était parce que chacun se rappelait les évènements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt dans la nuit et chacun se posait les mêmes questions, chacun essayait de se faire à la réalité : Albus Dumbledore était mort. Le plus grand sorcier de son temps, leur plus grand défenseur et leur pilier avait disparu. Mais chacun avait bien du mal à y croire.

Pourtant les faits étaient là : Au beau milieu de la nuit, les élèves avaient été réveillés par des bruits, des cris, des éclairs de lumières. Bientôt la rumeur circula : des Mangemorts étaient entrés dans l'école. Les élèves avaient pour consignes de rester dans leurs dortoirs, de rester à l'abri. Mais certains élèves, plus courageux ou plus téméraires, voulurent participer à la bataille. Des bribes d'informations arrivèrent aux élèves mais même à cette heure, alors que tout était terminé, ils ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions, n'étant pas aux faits de tout. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que l'Ordre du Phénix arriva pour soutenir professeurs et élèves, que des combats entre les différents partis s'engagèrent, qu'il y eut beaucoup de blessés mais qu'il y eut aussi au moins un mort. Alors les élèves devinrent fébriles : certains avaient plus peur encore, d'autres étaient animés d'une curiosité morbide. Qui donc était mort ? Et qui avait tué cette personne ? De quel camp était la victime ? Et quel était celui de l'assassin ?

Harry était l'une des rares personnes à connaître les réponses à ces questions mais il aurait préféré les ignorer. Allongé dans le noir, il ne cessait de se remémorer les événements de la soirée : Il était tout d'abord parti avec Dumbledore chercher un horcruxe, le médaillon renfermant un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, puis ils avaient traversé un sombre lac dans une obscure caverne. Il se souvenait aussi avec frayeur et répugnance des Inferi, cadavres animés par la main de Voldemort. Il se souvenait également de la détresse et de la faiblesse de Dumbledore, alors qu'il buvait la potion qui devait le conduire aux souffrances. Il vit à cet instant le visage d'un homme blessé et non plus celui d'un puissant sorcier. Puis venait le retour chaotique jusqu'à Poudlard. Enfin, lui revenait en tête cet évènement qui le hantait, le désespérait et le laisser sceptique : Il avait assisté, tel un spectateur passif, à la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, assassiné par l'homme dont il avait peut-être le plus confiance. Il a été trahi et tué par l'homme qu'Harry détestait le plus au monde après Voldemort et le jeune garçon en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres tant il ressentait de haine, de colère et de dégout pour Severus Rogue. Il avait bien tenté de le rattraper et de venger le sorcier tombé de la tour, mais Rogue avait toujours eu un avantage sur lui et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir pour s'enfuir avec les autres Mangemorts : Harry n'avait jamais été bon occlumens, et cela, Rogue le savait. Soudain Harry se souvint de la révélation que Rogue lui avait faite avant de disparaître : le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, l'être à qui il avait aveuglément fait confiance lors de ses cours, était en réalité Severus Rogue. Harry se sentit alors lui aussi trahi et s'en voulu d'avoir été aussi naïf, d'avoir mal placé sa confiance et de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt l'identité du Prince.

Finalement, Harry se remémora le moment où il arriva au pied de la Tour d'Astronomie avec Hagrid, où quelques personnes étaient déjà rassemblées. Tout était alors confus en lui, beaucoup trop de sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête. C'est alors qu'une chose étrange arriva. Alors qu'il y pensait encore quelques heures plus tard et après en avoir parlé avec ses amis, il était toujours incapable de donner une explication à ce phénomène mystérieux. En effet, alors que de plus en plus de personnes s'amassaient au pied de la tour, le corps du directeur disparût dans une aveuglante lumière blanche, lumière qui resta quelques secondes à flotter au-dessus du sol et qui s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à devenir invisible. A cet instant, nombreux furent les élèves à s'exclamer que Dumbledore n'était peut-être pas mort, que c'était sans doute encore sa puissante magie. C'était ce que Harry souhaitait plus que tout mais il revint bien vite à la raison : il avait vu le sort de Rogue le frapper en pleine poitrine et il l'avait vu passer par-dessus les remparts de la tour. Même s'il avait pu survivre au Sortilège de Mort, il n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute sans baguette. Par conséquent, la seule certitude qu'Harry retira de cette longue nuit au milieu de toutes les questions et suppositions, c'était qu'Albus Dumbledore ne reviendrait jamais. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Quelque chose s'était brisé. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Cette fois, il se sentait seul et en première ligne, sans personne pour le protéger ou faire le travail à sa place.

C'est plus fatigué que la veille qu'Harry se leva lorsque l'heure fût décente. Il se rendait dans la Grande Salle quand Ron le rejoignit. Aucun des deux ne parla. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, celle-ci était vide. C'est en s'asseyant à table que Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait faim mais malgré quelques efforts, il ne put rien avaler, contrairement à Ron. N'ayant plus cours, tous deux se dirigèrent finalement vers le terrain de Quidditch pour tenter de chasser leurs sombres pensées. C'est bien plus tard qu'ils revinrent, moins mornes. N'ayant pas vu Hermione de la journée, ils décidèrent de la chercher. Sans trop de surprises, c'est à la bibliothèque qu'ils la trouvèrent. Une pile de livres à chaque coin de la table, la jeune fille semblait chercher quelque chose de précis et avait même trouvé une bonne piste comme ses amis en jugèrent à son air victorieux et concentré. Elle ne leurs adressa qu'un bref bonjour quand ils s'assirent près d'elle et ce n'est qu'une fois sa lecture terminée qu'elle leurs accorda une pleine attention. Elle leurs demanda comment ils allaient et rapidement, elle leurs expliqua ce qu'elle avait déniché après de longues heures de recherches.

- Je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas mort … Enfin, si, mais pas dans le sens où nous l'entendons, expliqua t'elle en voyant les yeux ronds de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Harry en frottant ses yeux fatigués.

- Oui, renchérit Ron, Harry dit que … Rogue a lancé le Sortilège de Mort sur Dumbledore, dit-il rapidement en lançant un coup d'œil à Harry. De plus, il est tombé d'une Tour vraiment très haute. Tous ceux qui sont venus voir après ça en sont venus à la même conclusion : Dubledore était … parti.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione agacée. Je voulais parler de cette lumière éclatante qui l'a enveloppé et qui s'est envolée. Je viens de trouver dans un livre très ancien quelque chose qui pourrait bien l'expliquer : c'est assez dur à croire mais … je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore a réalisé ce qui s'appelle l'ascension…

- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent les garçons en chœur.

- L'ascension. En fait, je viens de lire qu'un peuple très ancien, les Lanthiens se préparer à ce … voyage… toute leur vie. L'ascension, c'est atteindre un niveau de conscience supérieure où l'on n'est plus que pure énergie. Pour cela les Lanthiens devaient atteindre un niveau spirituel parfait, développer leurs capacités intellectuelles et être le plus serein possible … mais je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais été sorcier. Les effets décrits au moment de l'ascension dans ce livre correspondent à ceux qu'on a pu observer cette nuit avec le directeur et même si c'est à peine croyable, je suis maintenant sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore a atteint un niveau de conscience supérieure à sa mort. Il était un sorcier très puissant, très sage aussi je crois et d'après Harry très faible cette nuit. Peut-être que ces conditions réunies étaient un hasard, peut-être qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais en tout cas les faits sont là.

- Ça veut dire qu'il va revenir alors ? Demanda Ron plein d'espoir.

- Malheureusement non, Ron, répondit la jeune fille. Ceux qui ont atteint l'ascension n'ont pas le droit d'interférer dans les plans de conscience inférieurs. Albus Dumbledore ne peut plus rien faire pour nous aider et n'a pas le droit de revenir.

- Au moins, lui connaît la vie après la mort … Dit Harry pensif. Je crois qu'on devrait en parler au Professeur McGonnagal et aux autres membres de l'Ordre.

- Allons-y maintenant alors, décida Ron.

Le lendemain, bien qu'il n'y ait plus de corps, ont eu lieu les obsèques de Dumbledore. Près du lac se dressait pour l'instant une tombe de marbre blanc comme l'était la couleur de sa magie, de ses idéaux, de cette lumière éblouissante qui l'avait emmené ailleurs. Un dernier hommage pour l'un des derniers grands sorciers de sa génération.

Harry fût alors un peu plus en paix et à nouveau, il se mit à espérer. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur, d'une vie meilleure, d'un avenir et même l'espoir qu'un jour, proche ou lointain, il retrouverait une des personnes qui aura le plus compté pour lui.


End file.
